The DA Saves The Order
by huffleclaw22
Summary: What if Dumbledore's Army could go back in time and save their families from their fates of the First Wizarding War? Set during OOTP (Sirius lives!) and Marauders/Wiz War 1 era. FULL SUM. INSIDE!
1. DA Family Ties

**A/N: JKR OWNS ALL. Harry Potter lost his parents. Susan Bones lost so many relatives such as her uncle Edgar. Neville Longbottom's parents were so insane they had no idea they even had a son. Harry Potter's godfather Sirius Black went to Azkaban while his girlfriend Marlene McKinnon and her family were murdered. Ron Weasley's maternal uncles Fabian and Gideon Prewett were murdered. All because of the horrible tragic events of the First Wizarding War, when The Dark Lord was all powerful, and no one stood in his way. Now The Dark Lord is strong again and another war is brewing, can the Wizarding World handle what happened last time? What if Dumbledore's Army, the Hogwarts student led organization, could go back in time and save the original Order of The Phoenix...their families?**

**Set during OOP (Sirius lives)/Marauders & Wizarding War 1 era**

* * *

**~DA Family Ties~**

It was a typical day for 5th year Gryffindor Harry Potter, he'd just taught another DA lesson and everyone was heading back to their dorms for the night-praying not to be caught by Umbridge.

As he was saying goodbye to his colleagues as they left, he noticed two Hufflepuff girls in his year standing at the back of the room. Hannah Abbott had her arms around her best friend Susan Bones, who was sobbing. Harry checked to see where his own friends went, Hermione already left but Ron was waiting for him.

"Ron, 'mere!" Harry hissed, not wanting the Hufflepuffs to notice them...yet.

"What?" Ron hissed back, slouching over to his best friend.

"What do you suppose's wrong with Susan?" Harry whispered. Ron shrugged "Dunno, why do you care?" he asked. Harry was about to shrug himself when he noticed what the two girls were looking at-the glass wall where they kept all their announcements, and the picture of the original Order of the Phoenix.

"Ron! I understand now, they're looking at the picture, remember what we heard about the Bones family? They were all murdered! Susan _Bones_?" Harry whispered in realization.

Ron's mouth fell open. "C'mon!" Harry whispered, dragging Ron over to the two Hufflepuff girls. "Hey Hannah!" Harry hissed, Hannah Abbott turned around. She seemed shocked to see them, apparently she'd assumed they were the only ones still in the room. "Oh, hello Harry," she smiled sadly, patting Susan's back.

"Er, do you think we could have a moment with Susan? I promise Ron and I will walk her back to your common room," Harry said.

Hannah had an uneasy expression across her face "I dunno, she's quite upset and we badgers-"

"-stick together yeah I know," Ron interrupted. "-seriously this is important," he finished. Hannah opened her mouth, then closed it. "Fine, Susan-I'm going back to the common room, don't worry-I'll wait up for you," she said and stalked off, blushing past Neville who was coming back as if he'd forgotten something.

Susan continued sobbing, not noticing that Hannah left. "Er, Susan?" Harry approached her gently.

"Ha-rry?" Susan looked up slowly, wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her yellow and black Hufflepuff robes. "C-can I h-help yo-u?" she stuttered.

Harry smiled "You're looking at all your family members murdered during the first war, aren't you?" he asked carefully, placing a firm hand on Susan's shoulder. She nodded weakly "M-my family is-is basically ex-extinct. All's left is-is mum, dad, a-and Aunt Amelia, a-and me."

While Harry was talking to Susan, Ron took the opportunity to study the picture, he'd never really gotten close enough before. In the back row he noticed two young men with red hair, _So these are mum's brothers Fabian and Gideon!, _he thought to himself in wonder.

No one noticed Neville come up behind Ron. "Those are my parents in the back, tortured by the Cruciatus Curse, went insane and off to St Mungo's while I was shipped off to Gran," he spoke up.

Harry turned around "Hey Neville," he smiled.

"Harry, wh-where did you g-get this?" Susan asked suddenly.

"My Godfather, Sirius Black, he's not the criminal everyone thought he was, he was my dad's best friend and their other friend Peter Pettigrew is the one who sold out my parents, but Sirius was the one who went to Azkaban, he was innocent. He's free now, there he's over there and that's his old girlfriend Marlene McKinnon, the McKinnons were one of many families Voldemort took out that year," Harry explained.

"-Yeah and the bastard Pettigrew posed as our family's pet rat Scabbers!" Ron grumbled.

Susan shot Ron a confused look, then turned back to Harry in wonder. "I know what it's like to lose family, all I have is my Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and fat arse Cousin Dudley who's a real spoiled prat-they're Muggles by the way, Aunt Petunia is mum's sister," Harry continued.

Neville nodded "My parents don't even know me, I live with Gran Augusta, dad's mum. She takes me to visit, but it's always blank stares," he said.

"I barely even met my maternal uncles. Mum had two brothers, Fabian and Gideon, both killed the year Ginny was born," Ron stated.

"It's-it's so-so unf-fair," Susan sobbed. "It's an injustice!" Neville shouted suddenly, causing Harry and Ron to shoot him funny looks. Suddenly, Ron had an idea. "Hey, have any of you ever heard of a vanishing cabinet?" he asked.

Neville nodded "Yeah! I think there's one in this room, look!" he exclaimed, pointing. Ron's blue eyes lit up like Christmas lights "Brilliant!"

Harry looked confused "What exactly are you getting at Ron?" he asked.

Ron grinned "Harry, how would you like to be raised by your own parents, that's right the late James and Lily Potter?" he asked.

Harry cocked his eyebrows "Ron?"

Ron continued "Neville! Don't you wish to live with your parents, who aren't insane or in St Mungo's?"

Neville nodded, confused. "Er, of course but-"

"-Susan, what if the Bones family wasn't extinct! According to mum and dad, your family used to be huge!" Ron rambled.

Susan's eyes lit up gleefully, yet she was confused. "How?"

Ron grinned "And I could actually get to know my uncles! Harry Sirius wouldn't have to be in hiding right now! What if vanishing cabinets can travel through time? Don't you see? This picture was taken in _this _room! The Room of Requirement does and has whatever we need! Get in the cabinet, and go back in time! We could save the original Order!"

Harry was now grinning like a fool as well. "Ron, I'd never thought I'd say this, but that's genius!" Neville nodded eagerly and Susan had completely stopped crying. Ron looked at each of them in turn "So? I'll get Ginny and Fred and George, let's do it!"

"Tonight?" Neville asked.

"Tonight," Ron confirmed.

"Alright, we'll meet back here in ten minutes, DO NOT let Umbridge see you!" Harry said and they all shook hands.

"What about Hermione?" Ron asked. Harry scratched his chin "She's probably asleep, besides I dunno how many of us will be able to fit in the cabinet," he said.

"Right," Ron nodded before racing off to find his siblings.

* * *

Ten minutes passed and one by one everyone returned. Harry waited by the cabinet as they entered. Neville, then Susan, and last the Weasley siblings. "Do you really think this'll work Harry?" Ginny asked eagerly.

"Wicked!" Fred and George echoed.

Harry grinned "C'mon guys, it's definitely worth a shot. Brilliant idea Ron!" They all walked over to the vanishing cabinet and stared at the magical object in awe. Ron smiled "I think we should let Harry go first, since he's the leader."

Ginny nodded eagerly "Go on Harry," she said, pushing him forward. Harry stepped into the cabinet "See you on the other side!" he said before shutting the door. They waited about five seconds before Ginny opened the door, Harry was gone. "Susan, go ahead you can go next," she said.

The jittery Hufflepuff girl slowly walked inside the cabinet. "Wh-what if it doesn't work?" she stuttered. "Only one way to find out!" Fred exclaimed, shutting the door on her. A few seconds later Ginny opened it again, Susan was gone. "Neville?" she offered.

Neville nodded "Okay," he stepped into the cabinet and shut it again. When Ginny opened it again, he too was gone. "Ron, wanna go?" she asked. Ron nodded and stepped into the cabinet, closing it behind him.

Once Ron was gone, Ginny decided to go next. "See you guys!" she called to her twin brothers as George closed the door behind her. Now Fred and George were alone in the Room of Requirement. "Should we go Georgie? Or go play a prank on Umbitch?" Fred grinned.

George chuckled "As much as I'd love to prank the old hag, it would be kinda cool to see our uncles...come on Freddie! Time travel, what could be more exciting than that?"

Fred grinned "Alright, together," he said. George held out his hand for Fred to take and the twins stepped inside the cabinet together, as cramped as it was, they could both fit. "Wicked..." George breathed as Fred shut the door.


	2. Devastating Flashbacks

**~Devastating Flashbacks~**

**Harry's POV**

There was a nearly blinding flash of blue light and suddenly I was thrown harshly to the ground. I stood up and brushed myself off, taking in my surroundings. I was standing in a dimly lit kitchen, suddenly I could hear voices and noticed that I was not alone. I turned towards the door; my young parents were whispering as my father held infant me on his shoulder.

_"Lily, please! Do as I say! Take Harry upstairs and hide. Don't make sound, do you understand me?"_

_"But James-"_

_"Lily, do as I say! Quickly! I'll stay here and try to hold him off!"_

_"Oh do be careful James..."_

"NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I found myself suddenly yelling out to them, my parents! I knew they were going to die, and that's when I also realized they couldn't hear me. I saw my dad hand me to my mum and she ran upstairs. "DAD!" I yelled. He didn't even turn in my direction, I would get to see their murder first hand and there was nothing I could do about it.

Suddenly dad turned the lights off and a green glow shone through the crack in our kitchen door, my dad just stood there. Even in the dark I could see that he was a bundle of nerves. The door swung open and a man in a long black cloak appeared-his face was that of Tom Riddle but much older.

_"Out of my way_ _Potter!" _

_"Never!"_

Suddenly dad began to run up the stairs, but it was too late. _"AVADA KEDAVRA! _Voldemort brandished his wand, in a flash of green light my father fell with a thud on the staircase. _"NOOOO JAMES!" _I heard mum scream from upstairs. Never in my life had I hated Voldemort more, seeing it first hand was infuriating, I wanted to rip Pettigrew to pieces. Mum was pregnant with a second child, if it weren't for all this, I could have had a sibling...instead I got Dudley.

Voldemort kicked my father's lifeless body to the side and raced up to my nursery. As did I. Voldemort kicked open the door to reveal my mother holding me tightly against her chest. _"Mamma loves you Harry, Harry be safe, be strong..."_

_"Out of the way mudblood and I'll spare your life!" _

_"No! Please!" _She placed me back in my crib.

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

Green light shot from his wand and hit my mother full force, she screamed a blood curdling scream and fell to the floor. "MUM! YOU BASTARD!" I shouted, but it was no use. I was experiencing a mere flashback. I slowly approached my crib to look at the screaming infant that was myself as a baby. "It's okay baby Harry-me-I'm gonna fix this, I'll get mum and dad back," I promised my infant self. Suddenly, everything went black.

* * *

**Susan's POV**

In a nearly blinding flash of orange light I was thrown into an old shed. I saw my grandparents, my Uncle Edgar and Aunt Rosalie, and my cousins-oh my poor, innocent, little cousins, all huddled together in a dark corner. None of them I'd gotten to know very well, as I was just one years old when they were brutally murdered.

_"Are you sure we are safe here Edgar?"_

_"Yes of course, it's a remote farm...they couldn't find us out here? Could they?"_

_"Mummy, we're scared!"_

_"Shhh, everything will be alright Timothy."_

My eyes swelled with tears, little Timmy, just a year older than I at the time. I faintly remembered playing with my cousins before they were murdered, if alive today, we could have all gone to Hogwarts together-probably continued the long line of Hufflepuffs.

I knew this must be a flashback because none of them noticed me, there was nothing I could do, I was about to see how they had been murdered.

_"Daddy, are the bad guys going to hurt us?"_

_"Shh Eleonore, we have to be very quiet."_

Grandma hugged my twin cousins Amanda and Miranda while Uncle Edgar consoled cousin Eleonore. Aunt Rosalie and my grandfather were breathing heavily against the wall of the dark corner, none of the Bones family dared speak louder than a whisper.

_"Thank Merlin Amelia and Joseph aren't here!" _My grandmother spoke softly. Of course, my dad and mum and I were with Aunt Amelia hiding out in my parents Gringotts vault...oh if only the others had joined us!

Suddenly there was crashing sounds against the barn door. I watched in horror as a group of Death Eaters burst through the feeble doors, Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Edgar huddled together with their young children-my cousins-as my grandparents shook violently. My Grandfather slowly reached for his wand as my Grandmother squeezed his arm.

_"Well well well, if it isn't the Bones!" _Antonin Dolohov raised his wand as Nelson Goyle stood behind him, Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange along with the Dark Lord himself walked through the doors after them.

_"Do them, Dolohov!" _The Dark Lord shouted.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face.

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!" _Dolohov raised his wand, and in a mere flash of green light...my family died. I wanted to scream, I wanted to cry, I wanted to sob until I could no longer, but suddenly I couldn't do either. I was speechless, terrified, devastated. Then everything went black.

* * *

**Neville's POV**

In a nearly blinding flash of red light, I found myself inside the Ministry Auror's Department. I could see my mother and father, as they used to be-perfectly healthy and sane, tied to chairs. A group of Death Eaters stood before them; Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange along with Barty Crouch Junior.

_"We'll never tell! Never!_ My father was shouting angrily, I'd heard from Gran that he was a brave man in his youth. Now I was seeing it first hand. The group of Death Eaters cackled maliciously.

_"Ooh we're so scared of Aurors. Frank and Alice Longbottom-either give it up willingly or we'll have to torture you!" _Bellatrix screeched, pulling out her wand. My parents didn't move, didn't say a word.

_"NO" _my mother yelled. Bellatrix cackled and looked at her husband. _"CRUCIO!" _I watched in utter agony as my parents struggled and fought but could not escape the Cruciatus-that was why the spider in Moody (Barty Jr)'s class bothered me so much last year, and that was why he showed it to me. Bastard.

_"CRUCIO!" "CRUCIO!"_

_"No! Please!"_

_"CRUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCIOOOO!"_

I could see the sanity leave their faces, the Death Eaters had gone mad, and slowly my parents were losing themselves to the curse. I knew this must be a flashback and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

After a few more "Crucios" my parents had completely lost it, and the Death Eaters laughed madly. Suddenly a group of Aurors led by the real Alastor Mad Eye Moody burst in and arrested them. Good. However, my poor parents were rushed off to St Mungos...forever.

_"On the charges of the torture of Auror Frank Longbottom and his wife, to Azkaban with them!"_ Moody turned to Kingsley Shacklebolt as the group of Death Eaters were handcuffed, still laughing.

_"And the boy? Neville...a mere infant?" _Shacklebolt spoke softly.

_"He'll be left in the care of Frank's mother Augusta Longbottom, she's currently babysitting him," _Moody replied as they watched my parents being taken from the room in straight jackets by the Healers.

Suddenly, everything went black.

* * *

**Weasley's POV**

Ron, Ginny, and their elder twin brothers hit the floor hard after a nearly blinding flash of purple light. They were in a bedroom with beige walls littered with Quidditch posters and pictures from the original Order. "Wicked! They liked the Chudley Cannons too!" exclaimed Ron.

"Ron! That isn't important!" Ginny snapped. Fred and George explored around the room curiously "Time travel is wicked!" they said in unison. Suddenly they heard rushed footsteps coming upstairs and hushed, scared voices.

Two young men, Fabian and Gideon Prewett, burst into their bedroom and slammed the door. _"Shut up Gideon!"_

_"I know, Malfoy is downstairs Fabian!"_

Ron's face reddened in rage "Okay, when we get back...I'm murdering Malfoy!"

"Shut it Ron, look this is some sort of flashback! They don't even know we're here!" Ginny snapped.

Fred and George went over to their late uncles "Hey!" Fred poked Fabian in the chest. When Fabian nor Gideon gave no sign of reception, they all concluded to believe Ginny's theory that it was a flashback.

More hurried footsteps rushed upstairs and Ginny started breathing heavily, Ron backed against the opposite wall, Fred and George just stared at the door-eyes wide and mouths agape.

_"Shit"_

Lucius Malfoy kicked their door open. _"Well if it isn't Fabian and Gideon Prewett, brothers of Molly who married into that disgrace to wizardkind Weasley family."_

_"Step off you prat! I'm warning you!" _Gideon stepped forward and Fabian raised his wand.

Lucius laughed and raised his own emerald serpent headed walking stick, at the end was his actual wand. He poked Gideon in the chest _"One last chance Prewett" _he sneered.

_"Never!" _Fabian and Gideon roared together.

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!" _Lucius shouted, and just like that...the Weasley siblings realized the truth of their uncles demises. Lucius rushed from the room and out of the house, out of sight, as quickly as possible.

"That's disgusting," Ginny whispered, ready to cry, staring at their deceased uncles that they never got to know.

"Bastard," Ron muttered.

"As wicked as it was to come here, it's saddening...Mum said we were named for them," the twins said in unison.

Instinctively all the Weasleys held hands and closed their eyes, the scene faded to blackness.

* * *

**Harry's POV (again)**

Even though I'd barely known my parents, I couldn't help but let myself be enveloped in sadness. Suddenly I found myself in the living room that looked unfamiliar to me, that's when I spotted Sirius-younger-comforting a young lady on the sofa.

_"Oh Sirius! They're gone! All of them!"_

_"I know Marlene, it's alright sweetheart. I can't believe that bastard Pettigrew...I beat him up and left him in the streets. This can't go on."_

_"My entire family!" _The young blonde lady was sobbing into my Godfather's shoulder. Suddenly I realized what I was seeing, I faintly remembered Sirius telling me about his old girlfriend Marlene McKinnon, where had the name sounded familar? Then it hit me, the McKinnons were one of many families murdered during the first wizarding war, Hagrid had told me when I was eleven at the Leaky Cauldron.

_"Your entire family, and our best friends in the world James and Lily. Oh poor baby Harry. I hope I can take him in."_

Marlene McKinnon stroked Sirius's long black curls, I noticed they both shared the same blue eyes-both looked extremely sad. _"Oh, just a sweet little infant."_

I was so angry I could spit, but didn't want to do it in the McKinnon's living room. If Sirius hadn't been taken to Azkaban, I could have been raised by him instead of the Dursleys!

Suddenly the front door burst open, startling both Sirius and Marlene. A group of Death Eaters led by Lord Voldemort himself stood in the middle of the room.

_"Finally we've tracked the last of the McKinnons!" _Voldemort roared.

Sirius stood up _"NO! WHAT ARE YOU-?"_

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_ Voldemort pointed his wand at Marlene, and in a flash of green light, her lifeless body fell off the sofa onto the floor. As quickly as they'd come, they left. Sirius fell to the floor, sobbing. I'd never seen my Godfather so sad.

_"Marlene! Oh Please wake up! Sweetheart wake up!" _Sirius sobbed, stroking her blonde waves. Marlene did not stir, she was gone forever, Sirius refused to believe it as he shook her violently-screaming and crying.

I wanted to run to Sirius, hug him, comfort and console him, if I could have saved Marlene McKinnon I would have in a heart beat. But it was just a flashback. I no longer wanted to be The Boy Who Lived, this particular scene motivated me more than ever to follow through with Ron's idea. Where were the others anyway?

Suddenly the doors bust open again, Moody and Shacklebolt stood in the doorway. _"Step aside Black, you're under arrest." _Shacklebolt spoke calmly.

Sirius looked at them in complete and utter shock. _"You think I murdered the McKinnons? No! Never! Marlene I loved her more than anything in the world!" _he sobbed. Mad Eye shook his head _"Voldemort murdered your girlfriend, you're under arrest for the murder of Peter Pettigrew."_

I found myself just standing there, unable to do anything. I felt awful for my poor Godfather, he lost Marlene on the same night of his arrest. _"WHAT?!" _Sirius roared, outraged. _"All we found of Pettigrew was his finger!" _Moody said.

_"I didn't murder Pettigrew! He sold James and Lily Potter to Voldemort!"_ Sirius cried in rage. _"Ask Remus! Remus Lupin! He'll tell you!" _The Aurors refused to listen, too much evidence pointed to him as the one who took out Pettigrew. Only I knew that Pettigrew was alive...as the pet rat of Percy Weasley.

I wanted to tell Moody and Shacklebolt this, but again, it was a flashback. And they wouldn't believe me even if it wasn't. Sirius pleaded and cried but to no avail, he was handcuffed and dragged out the front door by Moody. _"Secure the McKinnon home for evidence," _Moody instructed as he left with Sirius, Shacklebolt stayed behind and examined the McKinnon's living room.

I wondered where the others had ended up, and once again, everything faded into utter blackness.


	3. Devising A Plan

**A/N: Whupp come on guys-3 chapters in one night?! I'm on a roll and I have SO many ideas for this fanfic! Imma blow you away! :D**

* * *

**~Devising A Plan~**

After the complete black out, the DA members found themselves back in the Room of Requirement...in 1981. "What the bloody hell were all those flashbacks about?" Ron roared, infuriated. Ginny, Fred, and George looked very upset.

Susan began to shake with sobs again "Little Timmy...oh-oh he looked so scared!" she cried.

Neville shook his head violently from side to side, squeezing his eyes shut and re opening them over and over, trying to erase the image of his parents' fate. Harry began to pace back and forth-the room was completely empty. "They were motivators, to show us what really happened on that last week of October."

Ron looked at him confused "So?"

Harry rolled his eyes "So-we have to devise a plan! Look unless you guys enjoyed what you saw, we have to do something. I don't want to be The Boy Who Lived, I want my parents back! Don't you guys want your relatives back too?"

Ginny nodded eagerly, ready for action. "Okay, so where do we start?" she asked, Harry loved the fiery tone in her voice. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Well first we need to figure out today's date-we have to stop these murders from ever happening, and to do that, we have to understand _why _they happened-I think that's what the flashbacks told us."

"Of course, so let's all think on it," Ginny instructed.

Susan raised her hand "I-I kn-know about m-my fam-ily," she stuttered quietly, still crying from the horrid flashback.

"Okay, so what could we change? What can we do?" Ginny asked, turning to her. "-before you answer, please stop crying, it's terribly difficult to understand you," she added.

Susan wiped her eyes and caught her breath, choking on one last sob. "My grandparents, Uncle Edgar and Aunt Rosalie and my cousins decided to hide out on a remote farm somewhere in Ireland, meanwhile my parents and myself and my Aunt Amelia were hiding inside my parents' Gringott's vault-there was no way outsiders could get in a Gringott's vault, we tried to persuade the others but they insisted they were safer on the farm."

Ginny thought for a second "Okay Susan, yours is easy. All we must do is find your family and persuade them to also hide in the Gringott's vault-obviously it worked because you and your parents and Aunt Amelia are still alive today," she said. Susan nodded.

Ginny turned to Neville "What about you Neville?" she asked.

Neville shook his head "I-I've got nothing. Apparently the group of Death Eaters wanted information, but making my parents give them the information is obviously the wrong thing to do-I don't think they can be saved," he admitted bitterly.

"Nonsense! Think hard Neville! Your information must lie outside of the flashback-use your current knowledge!" Ginny snapped.

"Er, we could just barge in and attack the Death Eaters who are torturing them?" Neville mumbled.

"There we go!" Ginny grinned. She turned to her siblings "As for us, Fabian and Gideon put themselves as risk by attempting to spy on the Dark Lord and his followers-" she shot a knowing look at her twin brothers "-something like Fred and George might do I'd say. All we need to do is protect them from their foolish plan, not let them do it."

Ron nodded "Yeah." Fred and George were grinning "We do enjoy spying Gin," they said in unison.

Ginny rolled her eyes at them, then continued "And obviously Harry's is easy, go on Harry-enlighten us."

Harry grinned "Mum and Dad originally had Sirius as their Secret Keeper, then switched to Pettigrew. If they could see their teenage son come from the future and beg them to re-pick Sirius, it should definitely work. Or better yet, somehow manage to get Peter in Azkaban instead of Sirius. Also we'll need to do some research on the McKinnon family, Sirius's girlfriend Marlene and her entire family was murdered the night Sirius was taken to Azkaban...double wham for him. Okay so let them-mum and dad- keep Pettigrew, but tell the Aurors that Pettigrew is planning to betray them so we can be waiting, Mum and Dad will survive-and Pettigrew goes to Azkaban. We find and warn the McKinnons, happily ever after."

Ginny grinned "There's the sugar! Let's do this!"

"Don't forget, we'll have to fight Death Eaters..." Neville reminded her uneasily.

"If all goes according to plan, back in present times when it's all over, we'll all have memories of growing up with our families, I will no longer be The Boy Who Lived but we can't completely get rid of the dark forces-just spare some of the casualties of the first war. A second war is brewing, back in present times the original Order and Dumbledore's Army can team up, we'll be stronger than ever, together-we'll take down Voldemort." Harry was grinning like a fool.

"What about our other classmates?" Susan asked.

"They'll think nothing of it, everyone's memories will be altered by what we've done. Maybe even have some extra members, like your cousin Timothy," Harry grinned. Susan smiled "I'm in."

"Me too," Neville piped up.

"No duh mate!" Ron grinned.

"You know I am," Ginny smiled.

Fred and George had wide grins across their faces "You're wicked brilliant Harry! You really are!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this was more of a fluff chapter. Get ready for some Marauders action tomorrow! Pairings to come; JamesxLily, SiriusxMarlene, HarryxGinny**


	4. Parting Ways

**~Parting Ways~**

Harry, Neville, Susan, and the Weasley's apparated out of Hogwarts and soon found themselves outside Madam Rosmerta's Three Broomsticks-a random idea of Ginny's.

"Okay, so we need to decide how to save all these lives at once, it seems like the Prewetts, McKinnons and the Bones and the Potters were all murdered during the same week, and then there's the battle with the Death Eaters to save Neville's parents, any ideas?" Ginny was rambling as usual.

"Do you _ever _shut it Gin?" Fred chuckled, jokingly slapping his little sister's arm.

"Well _excuse _me for trying to come up with a plan!" Ginny snapped.

Harry bust out laughing "Guys, guys, calm down. I have an idea," he said. Ron grinned "Harry always has an idea." Susan and Neville stood with their arms crossed, waiting for some sort of explanation. "Well?" Susan asked.

"I think the flashbacks told us something else, we might have to fight some of these by ourselves. I'll handle my parents, Sirius, and the McKinnons-or atleast Marlene. Ron, Ginny, and Fred and George you keep your uncles out of trouble. Susan go and help persuade your other family to hide in the Gringott's vault. Then for Neville's, well, your parents were tortured after the murders so we'll all meet back up and help you fight off the Death Eaters," Harry decided.

"Gee thanks," Neville mumbled uneasily, at the thought of battling Death Eaters.

Susan looked at Harry quizzically "How do I just _persuade _them to hide at Gringotts? They'll be with one year old Susan and then fifteen year old Susan just shows up out of nowhere?"

Harry laughed "In my flashback, I talked to my infant self. I'm going to talk to the Marauders-they'll be blown away at seeing me too, I know it will be strange for them. We just have to explain and pray they understand."

Susan shook her head "Should I just go to my house then?" she asked.

"I'd say that's a good start, what's the date anyways?" Ron asked.

Harry noticed someone had dropped a copy of _The Daily Prophet _outside the pub. "October 6th 1981, we have plenty of time!"

Ginny sighed in relief "Shall we go find our uncles' old flat brothers?" she asked.

Ron shrugged "I guess." Fred and George nodded in agreement. "Lead the way, Gin!" they echoed in unison. Harry, Neville, and Susan watched the Weasley siblings disappear down the snowy streets-not truly knowing where they were going. "Ginny!" Harry called, Ginny spun around-she always seemed to blush when she looked at him.

"Do you know where your going?" he called.

"Aunt Muriel's!" Ginny called back. As Fred and George were now 17, they held hands with their younger brother and sister and apparated out of sight. Harry shook his head with a chuckle. He turned to Susan and Neville "Susan I assume you know how to find your own house from here?" he asked.

Susan nodded "Er, yeah...but we're in the middle of Hogsmeade...I'd need to board the train to get home," she said, confused. Harry thought for a second, then knocked on the door to The Three Broomsticks, Madam Rosmerta-much younger-answered the door.

"Oh! Come in dears! Come in!" she greeted, extending her arms wide. Harry cleared his throat "Actually I was wondering if you have any idea how my friend could get home? Perhaps if we could borrow an older wizard who wouldn't mind apparating her to The Bones's house?"

Madam Rosmerta laughed and looked at Susan, she looked very confused and did a double take. "The Bones home you say? Why Joseph's in here now-who _is _your friend here?" she asked.

"Oh Su, er I mean...Nicole Bones, Joseph's second cousin come to visit," Harry couldn't risk revealing themselves to anyone but those they were trying to save. Madam Rosmerta looked suprised "I never knew Joseph had a second cousin, I'll fetch him now!" she said, shutting the door.

Harry smiled at Susan "Look, it's easy-just talk to your dad!"

Susan cocked her eyebrows "My _dad _thinks I'm a baby, not fifteen..."

"Just do it Nicole," Harry laughed. Susan rolled her eyes as Joseph Bones emerged from The Three Broomsticks. "Oh, er, hello there!" he greeted brightly, his red mustache glinting in the sunlight. "Nicole, is it? I don't recall meeting you-" he said uneasily.

Susan shifted nervously on her heels "Actually, it's me, your daughter Susan."

Joseph looked as if he might faint "B-but you can barely say dada! My little Susan's at home with her mother, still in diapers-you can't be-?"

"Time travel dad, trust me do as I say-if you want to save Uncle Edgar, Aunt Rosalie and the kids, and Grandfather and Grandmother," Susan explained.

"Save them? Susan-why, is it really you? What's going on?" Joseph was not conviced. Harry considered the fact that the Bones were a long line of Hufflepuffs, and wasn't suprised at all the confusion. "They're in terrible danger father, because of the Order-we've formed a student organization called Dumbledore's Army in present times and-look, please you have to take me home."

Joseph shook his head "Alright dear, but your mother's going to faint." He held out his hand and Susan took it, together they apparated out of sight. Harry turned to Neville "Until it's time, you can stick with me and meet the Marauders," he said. Neville nodded "Okay."

"Let's see if they're in The Three Broomsticks, Sirius said he used to take Marlene here all the time in their Order days-" Harry opened the door to the pub again, Neville following closely, and curiously behind him.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry it's so fluffy! But the next chapter is SiriusxMarlene! Meet the Marauders!**


	5. Padfoot And Marley

**~Padfoot And Marley~**

Harry and Neville entered the Three Broomsticks, trying to appear as casual as possible. "Oh, hello again boys!" Madam Rosmerta greeted from behind the bar, Harry nodded politely in her direction as he scanned the large room.

Neville nudged his side "What are you looking for?" he whispered.

"Shush, atleast one of the Marauders-if not dad maybe Sirius or Lupin," Harry whispered back.

Neville looked confused "Marauders? Lupin knew your dad?"

"Shh!" Harry hissed, suddenly he'd spotted his jackpot; Sirius was sitting with Marlene McKinnon at a table in the back corner of the room. "C'mon, and don't say anything," he warned, motioning for Neville to follow.

_"Marley, I admit I was a bit of an arse yesterday..."_

_"A bit? Sirius Orion Black you are such a liar...more like a ton!"_

_"Look, I'm sorry-okay? Do you forgive me?"_

_"Hmm...I'm not so sure Black."_

_"You're not going to make this easy for me, are you McKinnon?"_

_"Definitely not."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because you are a total, utter, arse...and-"_

_"And-?"_

_"That's what I love about you."_

_*Kiss*_

Harry cringed slightly, then pictured Ginny and suddenly it didn't seem as gross. "That's Sirius, my godfather, and his girlfriend Marlene McKinnon-so I guess we'll start here," he told Neville, who nodded along obediently.

He slowly approached the table and cleared his throat "Er, excuse me?" The young couple flew apart, backs against their respective chairs. Harry found the thought of interrupting his much younger Godfather Sirius snogging the young blonde lady Marlene McKinnon quite funny, and chuckled slightly.

"Can I help you?" Sirius asked, a bit annoyed.

Harry noticed Marlene was staring at his eyes curiously. "Do you know who I am?" he demanded.

Sirius shook his head "No. Should I?"

"Okay, I haven't much time. My name is Potter, Harry Potter. Son of your best friends James and Lily, I've come from the future," Harry stated flatly.

Sirius's blue eyes flew wide open in shock "Merlin's beard...but the prophecy..." he whispered.

"He has Lily's eyes..." Marlene mused.

Sirius's face grew-well-serious. "How, how are you alive? There's a prophecy! The Dark Lord is at large, he's planning to kill you and-"

"-and I beat him-somehow the curse backfired, but my parents were killed. And so was Marlene and her entire family along with many other families by Death Eaters," Harry interrupted, there was no time to waste.

Marlene's already pale face grew paler and her bright blue eyes darkened to sapphire. "Excuse me?"

Sirius looked very upset "James and Lily? Oh Marley no!" The he looked confused. "How could this happen? When? Please!"

Harry continued "You're Order of the Phoenix members, highly targeted. "The last week of October. My parents. The McKinnons. The Bones. And Fabian and Gideon Prewett."

Sirius grasped Marlene's hand across the table, both of their eyes filling with tears. "Don't worry, that's why we're here! To change the past, to warn you so none of these horrible things come true." Harry patted Sirius on the back.

Marlene looked up at him in disbelief "Tell us what you know," she spoke softly.

Harry rubbed his chin "My parents used the Fidelius Charm and asked Sirius to be Secret Keeper, they are going to switch to Peter Pettigrew because they think he's a less likely suspect, but that's a fatal mistake. Pettigrew is now in the Dark Lord's ranks. The Dark Lord will murder my parents, he offered to let my mother live but her love is what made the curse rebound off of me, I'm famous now The Boy Who Lived, but I'd give it up to have my parents back, At Hogwarts my friends and I have established a new club as Dark Forces are at large once again-Dumbledore's Army. I've travelled back in time with my best friend Ron Weasley and some of his siblings-their mother Molly is the sister of Fabian and Gideon Prewett who are to be murdered, also Susan Bones niece of Edgar as you can predict with what's to come with only she and her parents survivng-the Bones line is extinct, and this is my friend Neville-son of Aurors Frank and Alice Longbottom who are going to be tortured into insanity and he'll have to live with his grandmother. We want to change history, get our families back. Please Sirius, don't let my parents change Secret Keepers or if we could tell the Aurors of Pettigrew's betrayl plans when the time comes and get him in Azkaban-because the thing is, Marlene will be the last McKinnon murdered and on the same night you will be charged and sentenced to life in Azkaban for the murder of Pettigrew, you will be so angry at his betrayl and the death of my parents that you'll beat him up in an alley, he'll transform into his animagi rat and escape, faking his own death. We need a plan, are you guys willing to work with us?"

Marlene looked skeptical "Are you absolutely sure?"

"I come from the year 1995, I'm positive. You in?" Harry demanded.

Sirius begged Marlene with his eyes "Marley, what do you think?" he asked.

"If you're in, you have to believe us, that much is absolutely crucial," Harry said. Neville nodded along beside him "Yeah."

"We're in, what's next?" Sirius asked.

"We find the other Marauders, but not Pettigrew, just mum and dad, and Remus Lupin...this is going to be difficult, time travel is always tricky, and quite confusing, so bear with us-and we'll play it by ear," Harry replied.

Sirius placed his hand on top of Marlene's, Harry and Neville placed their hands down as well. "Agreed."

* * *

**A/N: So did you like Sirius and Marlene? The next chapter will contain mostly Harry and Neville with the Marauders (JamesxLily) and they find Remus by himself somewhere. **


End file.
